


Citrus Kisses

by yozakura



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakura/pseuds/yozakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of apples, Yuzu and Kana eat oranges up in Aomori Prefecture. Stranger things have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrus Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokyosolstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosolstice/gifts).



> This is my first post here and it's in the form of a very random drabble. I don't know how I feel about this. We'll see when I come back in a month and read what I've written.
> 
> Unedited. Please don't bite.

Kana giggles as the citrus juice drips from her lips to her chin, but she has no free hands to wipe herself. She thinks it would be okay to just let it drip to the earth below their feet for now while they devour these juicy Aomori oranges. The next slice she puts in her mouth is juicier than the last and she giggles again, though this time she’s also panicking when she sees that her white shirt is about to get stained.

Just before the juice flows to her neck, she feels Yuzuru’s lips press against her chin to wipe ~~lick~~ away her worries. It’s awkward but in a strange, welcoming and calming way when she feels him move up to her lips. Then the rest of his gestures feel natural and familiar, like she’s always wanted him to do this.

She closes her eyes when he pulls her closer.

He tastes like oranges but sweeter. It’s not an overwhelming taste but strong enough to let her heart know that she wants this to continue even when she’s about to be out of breath.

For now all she can hear is their unsteady breathing and the clash of tongues. He pulls her closer and closer to the point that she can feel his heartbeat against her own ribcage.

By the time they break apart, she’s already forgotten the taste of the oranges. But she’ll remember his pinkish swollen lips and the look in his eyes that made his intentions obvious.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ripe for Picking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604426) by [tokyosolstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosolstice/pseuds/tokyosolstice)




End file.
